


when did you believe you were alone

by InkCaviness



Series: kyouhaba week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Implied Angst, KyouHaba Week, M/M, this was supposed to be angst but it actually turned out fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry, I gotta…I think I gotta go.”</p><p>Caught up in surprise and confusion Kentaro stands rooted to the stop and watches as Yahaba squares his shoulders and walks past him in long strides towards the gate. He doesn’t turn around or say goodbye just leaves Kentaro standing in the middle of the courtyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when did you believe you were alone

**Author's Note:**

> here it is, finally, the sequel to [but tonight i'll need you to stay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4553223)!!!
> 
> title from friend, please by twenty one pilots
> 
> this was written for [kyouhaba week](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/128979362208/kyouhabaweek-kyouhaba-week-september-13th-to), today's prompt was family

Kentaro listens to Yahaba chatter happily about their new first years while he finishes tying up his shoelaces and together they step out of the clubroom. Spring is slowly turning into summer, the sun is starting to heat up the pavement and even here in the city the birds sing high up in the trees. Kentaro only half listens to what Yahaba’s saying, instead he’s thinking about suggesting they still go out to eat something, together, because that’s what couples do, isn’t it? Lost in his thoughts he doesn’t notice that Yahaba stopped walking at first, just suddenly sees the empty space at his side and turns around in confusion. Yahaba has stopped dead in his tracks, gripping the strap of his bag tightly, his lips forming a perfect o-shape and he’s staring straight ahead at something behind Kentaro.

 

“What is it?”

 

Concern is bleeding into Kentaro’s voice, this isn’t normal, not many things can make Yahaba speechless like this. When he doesn’t get a reply he throws a look over his shoulder, searching for the source of Yahaba’s surprise. The only thing out of the ordinary is a person standing by the gate, a young woman with light brown hair tied into a low ponytail and a yellow sundress that flares out around her knees.

 

“Do you-“

 

Yahaba’s face has turned stony and he cuts Kentaro off before he can finish his sentence.

 

“Sorry, I gotta…I think I gotta go.”

 

Caught up in surprise and confusion Kentaro stands rooted to the stop and watches as Yahaba squares his shoulders and walks past him in long strides towards the gate. He doesn’t turn around or say goodbye just leaves Kentaro standing in the middle of the courtyard. The woman jumps a little when Yahaba appears at her side and Kentaro can see a glimpse of her face when she turns around. She looks at Yahaba for a moment before she starts talking animatedly and Kentaro can’t make out her words but her face splits into a smile and Yahaba is looking a little less tense. For a second Kentaro considers going over and asking what’s going on but before he can make a decision they start walking and turn around the corner out of his field of vision. By the time that he gets to the gate they’ve already disappeared down the street and Kentaro is left standing alone on the sidewalk.

 

That evening he sits at his desk, slowly turning his phone in his hands. It’s an old one, scratched and beat up from years of use, but it still does its job well enough and Kentaro doesn’t like texting anyway. Not being able to see the face of the person that he’s talking to always seems to make him nervous and even when he’s talking he can’t always find the right words to say but text makes it so much worse if he can’t express his thoughts in a non-verbal way. And yet the questions about this afternoon are burning in his fingertips. Typing out the third draft of a text for Yahaba he chews on his lip and turns the words over and over in his head until they seem stiff and jumbled and he deletes them before turning his phone off.

 

The next morning Kentaro waits outside the clubroom before morning practice, the sleeves of his sweater pulled down over his hands to protect them from the last remnants of the night’s biting cold. He doesn’t like this weather, the in-between where it’s freezing in the morning and sunny in the after-noon. Luckily he doesn’t have to wait long before Yahaba shows up, the key for the gym in his hands. He seems surprised to see Kentaro here so early and stops in front of him for a moment. They lock eyes, both too stubborn to say the first word but Kentaro looks away first and nods towards the free space on the stairs next to him. Yahaba accepts the invitation and sits down at his side, close enough that their knees touch. It’s nice to just sit like this, Kentaro thinks, even though his ears are freezing off. Yahaba is the first to break the silence in a low voice.

 

“I’m sorry for just leaving yesterday.”

 

Kentaro hums in reply, carefully considering his reply before leaning over a little and softly nudging Yahaba’s arm with his elbow.

 

“It’s okay. Can I ask who she is?”

 

Yahaba draws in a breath, but not a sharp one of surprise, instead a soft, drawn out sound of preparation.

 

“She’s my sister.”

 

The words come out raspy as if they hurt his throat and it makes Kentaro’s chest hurt to hear him like this.

 

“I…I haven’t seen her in a while, so I-“

 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Kentaro cuts him off, he doesn’t want to hear Yahaba’s voice sound so strained with words that he’s forcing out fro between his teeth.

 

“You don’t have to tell me, I just want to know that you’re okay.”

 

He risks a quick glance over at Yahaba and they lock eyes, a small smile painted on Yahaba’s lips and Kentaro can feel his face heat up. Before he can look away Yahaba leans forward and presses a light kiss to his cheek.

 

“It’s okay now.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> there's a ton of headcanons behind this and i would've love to write them all into it but it's already really late and i have school tomorrow so it turned out much shorter than i wanted it to be.
> 
> however, if you want to hear about my headcanons talk to me on [tumblr](inkcaviness.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
